Are You That Somebody?
by Yisha
Summary: Before Yuna and the FFX Adventure, Tydus had girlfriend and life wasn't as bad as he thought it was.
1. The Meeting

Are You That Somebody?  
By: Christiyana de Darkchilde  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Zanarkand, Tydus or anything else inside   
the game. I only own Aaliyah "Dava" Bonet. (Pronounced with a silent 't')  
This is my first attempt to write a Final Fantasy fic. So it might not be the best but  
I like it alot, and you might too.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
It was another Zanarkand Abes victory party at Tydus' teammate, Ashton's, house. Loud music, drinks, food and some guests were all the Abes needed to get the party fired up.  
Tydus sat on a couch drinking a can of beer watching his fellow teammates dance and socialize with some of the dancers. The host of this crazy thing he called a party walked up to him with two girls on his arms.  
"Hey Tydus, why aren't you partying like everyone else?" Ashton asked as the two girls looked at Tydus with sadly.  
"Tydus, we miss you...why don't you come play with us?" the asked at the same time giggling.  
Tydus quirked a brow at the two girls. He couldn't understand girls like that. Unfortunately his father sure could.   
He clenched his fists so hard her crushed the can and busted it open letting beer fall all over his shorts.  
"Dude what's wrong with you?" Ashton asked   
"Nothing...I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash this out." Tydus said starting to walk off as Ashton pulled on his shoulder.  
"Hey, I'd wash it out later or go to Chelsea's place. Theirs this girl in their and she is really feisty and intends to stay inside of the bathroom." Ashton said as Tydus shrugged.  
"Well she's just gonna have to share or get out of the bathroom." Tydus said continuing to walk to the bathroom.  
  
A girl stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. She had a very tan brown skin and long black hair that accented her beautiful face.  
All of the a sudden the bathroom door went pounding forward behind her causing a dent in the metal door. She jumped a little and realized it was someone trying to open the door. She had already chased a bunch of people away from the bathroom like it was her sanctuary. The least she could do was let one person use it.  
She opened the door and their eyes met one another. Her nose cringed at the smell of alcohol.   
His face softened at her beauty.   
"I...don't normally drink. It's my dad...I mean I was thinking about my dad and it got me upset." Tydus said as she smiled softly at him.  
"You shouldn't let that become a habit. Aren't you..."   
"Tydus Acestar, star player of the Zanarkand Abes." he said as she grinned.  
"My name is Dava Bonet. I write songs for celebrities." she said as he grinned showing off his perfectly straight and white teeth.  
"Oh I forgot you needed to use the bathroom." She said stepping out of the bathroom.  
"Hey, after the party you wanna go out and get some real food?" he asked as she turned to look at him.  
"Is that a date?" she asked   
"I guess so." He said as she smiled again.  
"Well, at least drop me off at home before we go eat so I can get dressed properly."   
"I have to stop at my house too, and get changed up." he said as she nodded and walked off.  
He checked out her physical form, specifically looking at her butt. He stared for a couple of seconds and then walked into the bathroom and washed the stain out and 'borrowed' some of Ashton's mouthwash and 'borrowed' a pack of Listerine Pocket Packs. (AN: those things still exist?!)   
  
After the party Ashton and those two girls had mysteriously disappeared and everyone got out of the house in an UN-orderly fashion to get to the nearest all-night club.   
(An: A wise man once said: 'when one place runs out of beer and good music, you ditch the place you're at and go to the nearest all-night club.' I wonder who could/would have said something like that)  
  
Dava stood outside waiting for Tydus. She glanced up at the full moon and sighed softly. He had probably gone off to the club with the rest of his team. She was just about to walk off when someone grabbed her arm.  
"Where are you going?" he asked   
"I was going home. I thought you stood me up." she said as she became hypnotized in his cerulean eyes.  
"I would never stand up on someone as beautiful as you." he said as she nodded slowly.  
'He's so comforting and hypnotic. Like a drug that keeps you addicted to it for as long as possible. Addictive...that's exactly how I feel. But he's so sweet'. Dava thought as they walked to the housing parking lot and got into his car.  
'Damn she looked good. But why is she so serious. And why am I driving after drinking so much at the party? I'll let her drive after I get to my house. Then she can just go to her house. By then my alcohol level will drop and it will be safe for me do drive.' Tydus thought as he parked in front of his boathouse and got out and opened her door.  
"Thanks." she said as they walked into his house fingers laced.   
  
"Hey mom! Are you still up?" he yelled as a woman with short brown hair walked in with a nightgown on.  
"Hi Tydus. You smell like alcohol, have you been drinking? Do I need to call Ashton's mother so we can supervise those parties?" she asked kissing Tydus on the cheek and fixing his hair as Dava tried not to laugh.  
"I'm so sorry. My name is Lori. I'm Tydus' mother." she said turning away from him and smiling and extending her hand out.  
"My name is Dava, Dava Bonet. I met Tydus at the party." she said shaking Lori's hand and smiling while Tydus tried to get away.  
"You're not going anywhere Tydus until you tell me whether or not you've been drinking or not." she said grabbing Tydus' hood.  
"Mom...I have a dinner date with Dava, were going to 'La Ritz Cafe'. I have to get dressed and so does she." he whined as she let go.  
"Is that true? Hmm. Dava come here, I might have a dress you can wear." she said pulling Dava into her bedroom while Tydus ran upstairs to his room. 


	2. First Date

Chapter Two: The First Date  
Tydus waited impatiently, what was his mother doing to poor Dava? Could his mother be telling Dava some of the things he used to do as a little baby? Or maybe his mom was just being mom and complaining about Dava's hair. Personally he didn't see anything wrong with her hair...he actually wanted to run his fingers through it even though that's what a girl's suppose to do in the kind of situation he was thinking about.  
"Hey Tydus, look up and see if you like my new masterpiece." his mom yelled as Dava walked in the room with a tight spaghetti strapped dressed decorated in blue glitter. Dava's black hair was styled in a French bun with a blue stair bobby pin on the side.  
"You like?" his mom asked as Tydus grinned.  
"Yeah, defidently." he said thanking God he picked the blue cummerbund and bow tie.  
"You're not looking too bad yourself Acestar." she said smiling.  
"You two go have a good time." Lori said as the two thanked her and walked to the car.   
  
"You look beautiful." Tydus said as they sped away in his car.  
"Thanks." she whispered looking down at her bare arms.  
"What's wrong?" he asked as she smiled softly.  
"Nothing...I'm just not use to glitz and glamour...at least not like this anyway." she said as he reached a red light.  
"Hey, look in the mirror." he said as she pulled down the mirror.  
"You see that beautiful face? That's you and the other beautiful face is I. Don't you see, we belong together Dava." he said grinning.  
"Yeah. I guess your right." she said as the light turned green and Tydus drove off.  
'He thinks I'm beautiful...well he's certainly not the first to say that to me and possibly won't be the last. Maybe this is a little bit too fast for me to handle. All of this in just one night. All he knows about me is my pseudonym, my false profession, and that I'm what he calls Beautiful. Maybe I should just call the whole thing off and make up some excuse about a stomachache or a migraine or something. But he's just too sweet for me to break his heart like that. He'd probably follow me home, tuck me in and take care of me while I'm supposedly ill. And besides, at least people aren't screaming my name and bugging me for autographs. It would be so embarrassing. And what would he say about me when he found out? He'd probably never talk to me again.' Dava thought as Tydus opened her door.  
"Dava, are you alive in there? You look pale, are you okay?" Tydus asked as Dava looked at him and froze.  
His eyes...they were so hypnotic. Or what some people would call mesmerizing. Dava could have sworn she saw beautiful ocean waves splashing up on an island paradise in his eyes.  
"Oh I'm fine. Just a minor staring seizure...you know how those thinks just come and go." she lied as he escorted her to the front entrance.  
'Staring seizure was that all you could think of?' Dave yelled at herself in her mind.  
'Staring seizure...when did that become an illness. Then again when did anything become an illness in the first place?' Tydus thought as they walked into the restaurant.  
At first it was slightly noisy, but a hush waved through the restaurant as the two walked towards an empty table.  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
"Oh my god...she's got the perfect figure. And she sure is wearing one of Lori Acestar's gowns."  
"Man he's lucky."  
"And look at him...isn't that the star player of the Zanarkand Abes?"  
"Who cares somebody call the media...tell them Tydus Acestar and Aaliyah Bonet are at the Ritz in Section C Zanarkand...together."   
Were some of the hisses and cries that came from the people.  
"Tydus...I suddenly don't feel comfortable anymore." Dava whispered as she sat down and he pushed her chair in for her.  
"Let them stare..." he whispered sitting down as a young French waiter ran up to their table...he was about fifteen not much younger that the two.  
"Hi my name is Eerie...I've been a big fan of...both of you! Can I have your autographs?" the boy asked handing a sheet of blank paper and a black ink pen to Tydus.  
  
Tydus Acestar  
  
He then passed the paper and pen to Dava.  
  
Aaliyah "Dava" Bonet  
  
Dava quickly gave the boy the paper so Tydus wouldn't see her signature. Eerie put the paper in his back pocket and pulled out a ticket book.   
"Would you like me to take your order now? Or later?" he asked as Tydus looked over at Dava.  
"Sure. You go first." he said as Eerie prepared to write.  
"No I insist. The one who pays always orders first." she said smiling at him.  
"I'll have a Cordon Bleu with a side order of spicy French fries. And a light champagne." he said as Eerie looked over at Dava.  
"Same thing." she said as the entrance doors busted open.  
"There they are! Aaliyah and Tydus!" a news reporter yelled as reporters and camera crews ran into the restaurant.  
"Who's Aaliyah?" Tydus asked as Dava shuddered lightly as the lights from the camera crews flashed.  
"Who cares let's just get out of here?" she said as Tydus grabbed her wrist and ran out the back door with her.  
  
"That was a disaster." Dava said as her hair fell back into it's previous style.   
"Totally. But I wonder, who was that Aaliyah Girl they were talking about in there." he said as she leaned up against the building.  
"Tydus, there's something I need to tell you." she whispered. 


	3. The Confession

Chapter Three: The Confession:  
"Tydus...I'm not who you think I Am." she whispered as her turned around and looked at her.  
"What are you talking about. You're Dava Bonet. Just like you told me...right?" he said confused as she looked into his eyes sadly.  
"I'll understand if you'll never talk to me again. But I am partially Dava Bonet...but I'm formally known as Aaliyah. Aaliyah "Dava" Bonet. Named after the singer that died a couple of millenniums ago...and I'm not a songwriter...I'm a singer. That's why the boy asked us for both of our autographs and why everyone was whispering behind our backs. And why I hid in the bathroom at Ashton's party who is my distant cousin." she said taking a short breath.   
Tydus peered into her brown eyes and sighed helplessly.  
"He had this idea that I could perform at the party...but I declined and that's when I hid in the bathroom to get away from the people who wanted me to perform. I'm really sorry. I should have told you before." she said as Tydus placed his hand on her cheek.  
He could tell she had been through a lot through that one lie. He felt a warm teardrop roll down her cheek and onto his thumb.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked wiping it away with his thumb and smearing her foundation.  
"I just didn't think that you would care so much." she whispered as Tydus put his finger on her lips shushing her.  
"Ssh... And play along." he said kissing her lips softly.  
Aaliyah stood there closing her eyes.  
He was kissing her...and she was kissing him back...could this really be happening or is this just a dream after watching so many soap operas in the afternoon. She heard cameras flashing but she didn't care. She had him and he had her. And all she could do was play along in the game with him.  
Their lips locked for awhile. So long the paparazzi had to make some kind of disturbing noise to get them to stop.  
They walked back to his car with the media chasing after them and drove back to his house.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that was so short, couldn't think of nothing else. My brain is fried and I totally changed everything I wrote in my notebook around. But this is one of the most romatic scenes in the story. 


	4. The Morning After

Chapter Four: The Morning After  
Aaliyah glanced up at the sky roof about her head. The sky was so calm and pretty. She felt so much more comfortable in his arms now that she told him the truth. She looked over at Tydus. He slept so peacefully, like an innocent child.   
'Well one things for sure...he certainly isn't as innocent as he seems. Not after all of the naughty things they did last night.' She thought grinning to herself.   
Her stomach growled loudly. She had forgotten that they hadn't even been able to eat anything, thanks to the stupid media.   
'Curse those reporters. I bet that Cordon Bleu was going to be good too.' she thought get up and looking through Tydus' drawers for a shirt she could wear around the house.   
She pulled out a gray shirt with "Zanarkand University" advertised on it. She pulled it over her naked body and walked downstairs to attempt to make breakfast.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and opened up the windows all over the house to let in the salty sea air.   
She then began searching the cabinets and refrigerators and freezers for anything to cook for breakfast. But all she could find were steaks; pork chops and diet bars, slim fast and the usual regular food a meat eater and a person trying to loose weight fast would have.  
"Damn...they must not believe in breakfast. Normally I'd walk to the store but the media's probably waiting for Me." she muttered as Lori walked is accidentally knocking over a picture.  
She picked it up and walked into the kitchen.  
"So what were you two up to last night?" she asked as Aaliyah blushed.  
"You heard?!" she yelled as the mother laughed.  
"I heard everything. Aaliyah." she said as the young girl laughed.  
"So...how come you guys don't eat breakfast?" Aaliyah asked changing the subject.  
"As Jetch used to say: Breakfast is for weaklings, Lunch is for punks but Dinner is for a real man." Lori said as Aaliyah laughed.  
"And who is this Jetch man?" she asked.  
"He is err-was Tydus' father but he disappeared a couple of years ago." Lori said as Aaliyah quirked a brow.  
"He just disappeared..." she said as her voice faded.  
"Yeah. But whatever you do don't say anything about him to Tydus. For some unknown reason he hates his father. I could never get it out of him why he hated him so. His father gave him everything he ever wanted...even got him on the best team in Zanarkand. It was the same team Jecth played on. Boy did he think he was all that and more!" Lori said as Aaliyah caught Tydus eavesdropping at the staircase.  
"Oh good morning Tydus." Lori said as Aaliyah smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Morning mom. Good morning to you." he said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Hey Dava, how would you like to stay over for a couple of days. Tydus' second tournament game is tomorrow and the other mom's and I will need another hand to help with the party. Tydus could help you pack some clothes up today. Plus I'd love the company of another female." she said as Aaliyah let go of her embrace around Tydus.  
"Really?!" she asked as Lori nodded.  
"Cool! Hey Tydus do you have any gym shorts I could borrow for today? I don't wanna go out with my butt cheeks hanging out." she asked as Tydus smirked.  
"Actually I'd like it a lot." he said as she hit him playfully.  
"You pervert." she said as he ran upstairs to get some shorts.  
"Here, use my bedroom slippers and I'll see you when you get back." Lori said as Aaliyah nodded as Tydus ran down the stairs in basically the same outfit and a pair of sandals with his car keys.  
Aaliyah stepped into the shorts and slid on the gray fuzzy slippers.  
"Bye." Aaliyah said as the two walked out of the door.  
"Hold on...what's this?" Aaliyah asked picking up a rolled up magazine edition from the 'Zanarkand Times of Celebrity Gossip' 


	5. All's Fair In Love and Gossip

Chapter Five: All's Fair In Love and Gossip  
"Hey Tydus were on the front page!" Aaliyah said running up to him to catch up.   
"Wow they got a perfect shot. That's a first." Tydus said laughing as they got in the car.  
"They even want rewards for our pictures. That's kind of strange isn't it?" he asked as she rolled her eyes.  
"We shouldn't have went to that restaurant anyway. Now we'll never get anywhere." she said as he was about to put the keys in the ignition.  
"Maybe I should drive. I know how to get to my house and you don't, it'll be a whole lot less complicated."   
"Do you want to? I don't mind." Tydus asked handing her the keys.  
"Sure." she said as they got out of the car and switched places.  
Aaliyah started the car, backed up and turned out of the driveway. It was awhile before they got to her house because she lived in B-Section Zanarkand.   
"You live this far away?" he asked as she sighed.  
"Unfortunately yes, that's why I was so happy about staying over a couple of days. It's too much mileage in-between us." she said   
"And plus...I get really lonely in my house. I have no relatives that live nearby except Ashton and they all only come over for the holidays." she continued.  
"You should meet them. My parents would love you to death." she said as Tydus laughed.  
"Well my mom sure does love you to death." he said putting his window down and letting his hand surf through the wind.  
"Really? She likes me that much?" she asked shockingly.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't she?" he asked as Aaliyah stopped at the red light.  
"Well most mom's of male celebrities don't like it when their son's date female celebrities. They claim they don't last long together before the relationship goes stale." she whispered sadly.  
"Well let's just say my mom isn't one of those kind of mothers." he said putting his two fingers under her chin and kissing her lips.  
"You're so sweet." she said as a male pedestrian stood in the middle of the road snapping pictures.  
"Well he's taking advantage of the picture request." Tydus said as Aaliyah drove up to the man and started honking the horn.  
"Hold on...lets get him one last picture." Tydus said kissing her again, except this time she was kissing him back.  
By the time they released the what seemed like the whole city was watching.  
"Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest idea." Tydus muttered as a police officer walked over to their car while people began pounding at the windows and trying to get inside.  
Aaliyah rolled her window down, she was somewhat terrified for some reason.  
"Would you like me to clear the path?" the official asked looking into her eyes deeply.  
"Sure. What do you want for it?" Tydus asked as the officer shook his head.  
"No it's my pleasure." he said pulling his gun out.  
The officer fired a bullet into the air scaring everyone who was standing around the car into buildings.  
"You're clear." he said as Aaliyah sped away.  
"Hey, we didn't even thank him." Tydus said as Aaliyah didn't answer and get speeding faster and faster.  
"What's wrong with you? Are upset about something? Cuz' if you are you can talk to me about it."  
"Tydus..." she started and slowed the car down.  
"That was...never mind." she said turning into a neighborhood of mansions called "Autumn Ridge."  
They rode down the road in silence and didn't even look at one another.  
'She's hurt...but about what? It's not like the police officer was her ex-boyfriend or something. Or maybe he was...come to think of it...he never looked at me when I was talking to him. Maybe that was what she was trying to tell me, but instead of letting it interfere with out relationship she didn't say anything. She's so strong with her emotions. I just have to break into her barrier to find out things that's all.' Tydus thought as Aaliyah pulled into a driveway.  
"Umm, well this is it. My house, do you want to go inside?" she asked as he nodded.  
They got out of the car and walked up the driveway; hand in hand, fingers locked. 


	6. Letter to The Readers

Dear Readers:  
  
This chapter is nothing but an author's note and an explanation to why somethings are the way they are. Sorry for the confussion I didn't read over the story when I posted it so just bare with me for a while. Eigth grade Computer Tests and End Of Grade Tests are coming up and I have to prepare myself for that. I will try to cram in as much writing as I can in this last week of Christmas Break. But when spring break comes and summer the story will continue where it left off if I didn't finish it.  
  
Anyway, It's time for a change in 'Are You That Somebody?'; Thanks to a special friend I've realized some typo mistakes and some verbal confusion and all that fancy Language Arts stuff.  
  
+ I changed Tidus' name to Tydus because it seems more original and stylish to me. + In 'Are You That Somebody' Jecht's name was mispelled three times. Gomen Nassai about that one. I was too lazy to play the game and see how it was spelled. + In the story, Tydus' mom is not so depressed. In the new version you will get to see why she got so un-depressed when she met Dava. + Third person will be changed into first person. Every chapter will have a different person's POV and you'll get to see what everyone's thinking. + Oh yeah, this story is classifyed as Before FFX and is an alternative story. And yes Auron will be in it in the later chapters. + Tydus and Dava are at least 17 which means they are under the legal age of drinking. But I guess it doesn't matter. + Jecht will be in the story's alternative ending. + Everything is being re-written by me with some personal help so be on the look out for 'I Care 4 U'  
  
Sincerly  
  
*Yisha* December 30, 2002 


End file.
